Glad to Meet You
by DiabolikFanfics
Summary: AU—He is thankful to have met her. (Fluff and slight romance)


**Summary: AU—He is thankful to have met her. (Fluff and slight romance)**

 **Genres: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Humor**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

 **Glad to Meet You**

* * *

" _No, no...not again! Let go," a young boy shouted out, shaking his head hopelessly in an attempt to get his mother to reconsider on her actions. His hair was all tousled up, his body was just trembling in terror, his big greens eyes was all teary, terrified as his own mother's grip on his arm tightened, sharp nails drawing blood._

" _Be good little boy and stop resisting!"_

 _He patently heard his mother's angry resonant voice, booming like deafening thunder but he still continued to put up a fight, though it was of no use. All that did was prolong the wait of what he would encounter ahead and sharp nails digging into his skin, spilling small amounts of blood._

" _Let go...let go!"_

" _Ah, we're almost here. Don't worry Ayato, I'll let you go soon."_

 _It was said in sickeningly sweet tone, dripping with menace that he stopped resisting and let her mother drag him. His behind was now to the ground, being scraped by pebbles, dirt and twigs._

" _...don't. P-Please don't," the small child cried out, tears gradually fell down his cheeks._

" _Shut up...Shut up!" Aprubtly, he felt himself being lifted up. Dread just filled him from the tip of his head to the tip of his toes right then and there. His green dilated eyes traveled down to see water below, a large lake which he feared. He didn't want to be thrown in again. He didn't want to be submerged into that cold frosty water yet again. "Climbing up to the balcony from the ground? What's so great about that? You were supposed to play the violin like Shu did, you embarrassed me in front of that woman! You're supposed to be the best Ayato!"_

" _S-Sorry—"_

 _A harsh slap on the cheek instantly shut his mouth, tears streaming down from the stinging pain but he didn't dwell on the stinging as much. Because right after he was slapped not a second to spare he fell. He fell into freezing hell, splashing around like fish on land struggling to breath for he didn't know how to swim._

" _N-No don't leave! Help...Help!"_

 _His screams for aid was of no help, as his mother paid no heed to him and left. Now left alone, he still screamed for help, for someone, for anyone._

" _Someone...please help," the boy reached a hand out, slowly sinking about to lose conscious._

" _Ah! Just wait for a second."_

 _A young blonde around the same age as the sinking boy rushed over to help. She didn't really know how to swim herself, but now was the time to put her trainings she had gone through in good use since she couldn't just stand around and do nothing. "I-I should be able to swim in this lake..."_

 _Her eyes dilated in panic when she didn't see the hand anymore. "Oh no! I have to hurry!"_

 _She quickly took in a deep breath and dived into the lake._

 _..._

 _Ayato heard foreign voices, but he found it very difficult to open his eyes. He couldn't see clearly. His vision was all blurry, so he blinked a couple of times to readjust._

" _Mom, Dad, is he going to be alright?" The voice was right beside him, a girl's voice who sounded around his own age._

" _Don't worry sweetie, he's going to be alright." The voice was genuinely kind. A mother's voice, nothing like his own mother's voice._

" _Yui Komori, how dare you! Doing such a rash thing, you could have drowned!" The voice was gruff and enrage. A father's voice, nothing like his own father's voice. But...then again, he doesn't really know himself how his own father spoke like._

" _But if I didn't, he would have drowned!"_

" _Listen here young lady—"_

" _Calm down dear, let's cook. It's almost dinner time."_

" _...Unbelievable, swimming? Swimming when you don't know how..."_

" _Yui sweetie, take care of him okay?"_

" _Yes! I'll take really good care of him!"_

" _Ugh...where am I?" It was then that his vision was finally back to normally. He wrapped the blanket around him tighter, slightly shivering._

" _You're awake! Ah...thank goodness you're okay." He took in the appearance of a blonde girl beside him. She looked so fragile and delicate that he couldn't believe she was the one who rescued him._

 _An abrupt cough came out of him._

" _Huh? Are you still cold? Hmm...I know, I'll hug you then!"_

" _Ha? No! Yours truly doesn't need one and I don't need this blanked ether—"_

 _When he took off the warm cozy blanket started to shiver and sneeze._

" _So you do need a hug then."_

" _No I don't!"_

...

" _Che_ _, stupid ball..."_ _Now_ _a freshman in high school, Ayato_ _attended the same high schoo_ _l as Yui_ _._ _Out_ _in the_ _school_ _basketball courts_ _, Ayato_ _shot baskets...well, attempting to as Yui watched him fail for almost ninety-eight percent of the time._ _"_ _Dammit, just get in the damn basket already!"_

" _Don't worry Ayato, you'_ _ll get better and you'll be the best player!"_

" _Alright one more time..."_ _Ayato tried once more,_ _but it didn't go his way yet again. "_ _Tch!"_

" _Huh? W-Why did you throw it to me?"_

" _Why don't you give it a shot...I swear it freaking magical Yui—what the hell!"_

" _I'm sure that was just a lucky shot, besides I've never ever thrown a basketball before."_

" _Bastard, are you trying to say you're better than me at this?"_

" _I'm not!_ _I swear!_ _"_

...

" _You can climb up buildin_ _gs? That's so cool!"_

" _Uh huh, I actually climbed up my mansion to my room when I was little."_

" _W_ _-wait Ayato,_ _b_ _e careful Ayato_ _don't fall of the tree—"_

" _Don't worry, yours truly would never—Oh crap."_

" _N-_ _N_ _o worries,_ _I got you—oomph, owie."_

" _Ow, thanks for breaking my fall."_

…

" _Hey Yui, Guess what?"_

" _What is it?"_

" _I got in the basketball team."_

" _That's great! I'll definitely go watch all your games!"_

" _Yours truly won't hold it against you if you miss a few. Don't you have a part-time job?"_

" _That's true...but if you tell me when the game is beforehand I'll try to change my work schedule around—Eh, are you blushing Ayato?"_

" _W-What are you taking about, it's the weather! Anyways, let's just get you to your workplace."_

" _Huh...but it's really cold right now and you're even wearing your winter clothing—"_

" _I-Its the weather! Don't make me explain myself again!"_

…

" _What's wrong Ayato?"_

" _..."_

" _Ayato?"_

" _Hmph!"_

" _Geez, what's the matter? I just asked him for a pencil...Are you jealous?"_

" _Ha, me jealous? No way!"_

" _Eh~ But you're blushing!"_

" _I am not!"_

" _Lend me your a spare pencil then."_

" _Che, you should have asked me in the first place."_

" _Ah, but jealous Ayato is really cute."_

" _I said I wasn't jealous!"_

...

" _Hehe, now who's jealous now."_

" _I-I not, n-not one bit."_

…

"Ayato, Ayato," Yui drawled out. "It's your turn to shoot Ayato."

In the school basketball court, Yui and Ayato were shooting baskets. It was quite windy and cold but their winter clothing kept both of them toasty warm. Ayato was in a daze with a really goofy smile plastered on his face.

"You know Yui, I'm really glad I met you."

The blonde furrowed her brows. "Are you okay Ayato? Do you have a cold?"

"I don't!"

She giggled in reply. "I'm just kidding."

"Tch, now you owe me a hug now—No, yours truly demands one."

"But...it's a bit embarrassing."

"Ha? You weren't embarrassed about hugging me when we were little. Besides we've done things much more embarrassing than just hugging." A sly smirk was presented on his lips. He never missed a reasonable opportunity to tease her." Want me to say it out loud~ There's kisses on the cheeks, ears, neck, I even gave you a few hick—"

"Gah, alright! Don't say it out loud," Yui exclaimed, glomping him in a tight hug.

"Yui."

"Hmm?"

"I'm really thankful that I met you."

"Me too."

"Also, your hickies are all gone."

"Ayato!"

"I'm just stating out the facts here."

"Don't go saying such things when we're in school!"


End file.
